Witches Of Salem: The Power of Ipswich
by Palepixie
Summary: A new girl comes to town. She's harboring a secret. She just dealt with the death's of her coven mates. Will she be able to stop the threat on her life? And what will the son's of ipswich think? Is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Witches Of Salem:

The Power of Ipswich

By: Miliana Sedona

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Copyright Issue: Don't own the covenant (not even Toby…damn), and don't own the information that I got and am using for my story (unless it's something I made up), that's the property of Charmed and Covenant (again damn) Oh, and Mary Warren is the name of a real witch that was burned at the stake.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The book of shadows was a book of myth to the outside world. Only very few knew the truth of its existence.

In 1654 Mary Warren (who is the first in the line of female witches to be burned at the stake) created a covenant of witches. This covenant contained 4 families with untold power. Mary was also the one who created the book of shadows. This book carried the legacy of the Witches of Salem.

In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with untold power formed a covenant of silence. One family lusting for more was banished, their bloodline disappearing - without a trace.

Until now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Standing on the top of a cliff, four young women gazed out over the ravine. The oldest of the four stood in thought. It was getting close to her ascension date. On that day she would receive the rest of her power. It was the same power that her mother received. Five hundred years of the same power being passed down. It was usually a day to celebrate, but the dread was becoming more.

"Millie, what are you doing?" the girl to the right asked. The oldest didn't even look at her when she spoke.

"What does it look like I'm doing rose?" with that, the girl on the right just looked up at her and glared. She was able to sense the sarcasms in the older girl's voice.

"Millie, I just wanted to know what was up. You have been standing there with a look of concentration for like 15 minutes." Before the older girl was able to speak, the girl on the right, who stands 5'2" and has short blonde hair and light brown eyes, jumped off the cliff that the girls were standing on.

"Why did she do that?" asked the older girl, Millie who if you looked at her had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl on the left side, just turned and looked at her older friend with a smile and replied, "She just wants to piss you off, and see she did." And with that the girl on the left that had red hair and blue eyes jumped right after the blonde.

"Damn it Brenda." The only girls that were left were the oldest Millie and the youngest Kyla. "Kyla, are you going to jump? Because if you are I would like to know now." With that, Kyla stepped forward and with her 5'7" frame, light golden hair and blue eyes, she proceeded to jump right off the cliff.

"Gawd damn it. They aren't supposed to use." And with that Millie jumped after the other three girls and joined them at the bottom.

It was another party at Bailey Heights, the best party of the new school year. The one party that happens every year without fail. After tonight the lives, of the four sisters of Salem were about to change.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thank you for reading and please feel free to review. I'm not one for flames, suggestions I do. Feel free to email me at Frogcrossroads AT hotmail DOT com.


	2. Chapter 2

Witches Of Salem:

The Power of Ipswich

By: Miliana Sedona

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Copyright Issue: Don't own the covenant (not even Toby…damn), and don't own the information that I got and am using for my story (unless it's something I made up), that's the property of Charmed and Covenant (again damn) Oh, and Mary Warren is the name of a real witch that was burned at the stake.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, when Miley was walking to class, she was stopped by the principal. "Miliana, would you please join me in my office." Miliana really didn't know what to think. She was still a little out of it, from the part last night.

-Flash Back-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_"Girls, we can't just go off and use like that" Miliana looked at the other girls to see if they were listening. No one was, "Millie, were young we need to enjoy our powers. If we don't then we will never be able to really enjoy life." Explained Rosie._

_Miliana just sighed. The other girls agreed with her. Sometimes she really didn't know what to think. Miliana knew that they had no consequences when using, but that still didn't give them the right to use with out thinking first. With that the four Daughter's of Salem, walked down to the party._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Standing on the cliff, a man looked over at the party going on. In particular he was looking at the Daughter's of Salem, these four girls were going to feel the wrath of Ipswich, the wrath of the fifth son. He had job to do. Take care of the Daughter's and get their power. "You all are going to pay." And with that the brunette man jumped of the cliff and proceeded to join the rest of the students._

_After that night there was going to be a red sunset. Death was in the mist. The Fifth son was going to get what he came for if it was the last thing he did. _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_After leaving the party, Miliana made sure the girls left alright. Each girl took their cars and headed back to the dorms. Tonight was the first night that the party wasn't busted up by the cops. It was really weird. Miliana didn't know why but she sensed something bad was going to happen, and with that she went back to her dorm room and went to bed for the night._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_The last son proceeded to go after his first victim. The first Daughter that he was able to get was Kyla. She was the youngest and the weakest of the bunch. He following behind her, he waited till there was no one around. Then he made his move. With one swoop, the fifth son threw the young witch up against the wall. "Hello, beautiful. It's nice seeing a young beauty like you out and about like this." Kyla got scared, she didn't know what this guy wanted and she was sure that she did have something that he needed. "My money is in my purse, just take it and go." The fifth son just laughed. _

_"I don't want your money, girl." Kyla didn't know how to respond. The fifth son looked at the young girl and as his eyes turned to the very familiar black, he stated, "I want your power." Before Kyla could scream, they were gone._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_After the death of Kyla, the fifth son wasn't done. He had 3 more Daughters to kill. Kyla's death wasn't as fruitful as he expected. He tried to get her to will her powers but instead, he ended up just killing her before she was able to will them. Not realizing his own strength he would have to try harder next time._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_Making his way to the small club 10 minutes from Salem Academy, the fifth son was looking for his latest prey. A red headed girl by the name of Kristianne. She was the second Daughter that he was going after tonight. She was also one of the strong daughters. His plan would have to good to get what he wanted._

_Her power would be enough till he got the next girls power. He knew that it was going to be hard, but playing by the book wasn't something he was good at. As he walked into the club, he scouted Kristianne out. She was dancing with some twit from the school. Walking over to the pair her decided that it was time to cut in._

_"Hello, beautiful." Kristianne looked over at the man and proceeded to smile. "Why hello to you too." And with that the couple started to dance, leaving Kristianne's former dancing partner behind._

_The fifth son had Kristianne right where he wanted her. They were kissing and heading to the back of the club. He knew that it was going to be perfect. Quiet and no one will know what he was about to do. Right as he got her where he wanted her, Kristianne's phone rang._

_"Don't answer it." The son said. "I have to answer it, it could be an emergency." And with that she reached for her phone. Before it got to her ear, the son reached out and grabbed the phone and threw it across the room with so much force. "What the hell was that for?"_

_"I said 'Don't Answer It'." And the son's eyes turned black, and as he said he would before. He proceeded to kill Kristianne. Two of the sister's were down and only two to go. The son still didn't have the power he came for, but he will try and get it again_.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, I don't know what you will think. In the next chapter the rest of the killings happen and the story will progress from there. I will try and make it as long as possible for the story. So far, it will be a Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC, Reid/OC, and A Wayne/OC…Now if you read the story about the covenant, you will know that Wayne is Pogue's father. Yes, I will have ****appearances **by the dads, all but Caleb's father will be in this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Witches Of Salem:

The Power of Ipswich

By: Miley S.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**For the disclaimer please refer to one of the other chapters. :P**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Thank you to **krissy-vball-grl-1213, emma134, TakaShira for their reviews and thank you to all the people who read the first two chapters. I 3 you. Anyway on to the next chapter.

This chapter is the flash back continued. Till the end.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Flash Back Continued…**_

_Rosie was the next daughter that the last son was going after. She was a bit harder to catch. She had taken another route back to the school. With a flick of the wrist, the front tire on Rosie's car popped, he only had two daughters' to go and this one was going to be easier than he had hoped. Walking right up to her car and he ripped her out of it. _

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Rosie asked. The last son just smiled before bringing her to his level. "I want your power and you are going to give it to me." With that he threw her to the car and proceeded to choke her. "I will never give you my power, I'd rather die." The son just smiled. That's exactly what happened. What the son didn't know what with her last dying breath, she willed her power to someone else. The last daughter. After that the third daughter of Salem was dead. _

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ **

_Since he didn't get what he wanted from the first three he thought that the fourth time would be a charm. He took his car and headed to the girls dorms, where he knew the last daughter would be. It took him awhile but he got there. Since he had been watching them closely he knew as much as he needed to know about them. When they got up, when they ate, and what rooms were theirs. And this case he knew that Miley roomed in 231. He continued to walk down the hall. When he got to the room, he had to prepare himself. This would be the last time he could try and get one of the daughters' powers._

_Using to get into her room he walked quietly, the last thing he needed was to wake her up. And since she rooms by herself he knew that it was her sleeping in her bed. And with as much stealth as possible he creeped to the bed pulled back the sheets and threw her against the opposite wall. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm the one here to get your power." She just looked at him scared. "I don't know what you're talking about." The last son just laughed. She knew what he was here for and he was going to get it. _

_After beating the girl to a pulp, he realized that she wasn't moving. "FUCK..." he screamed. The last daughter was dead. He came here to kill the girls and now they are all dead and he didn't get their power. The last son got up and headed to the door. He wasn't going to be here when the authorities came. So with that the last son left. _

_With all the Daughter's of Salem dead he needed a new plan. He needed to find another power source and go back to Ipswich. He needed to get revenge on the rest of the sons. _

_Chase Collins was coming back and the rest of the covenant was going to pay._

_He was going to make sure of that._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Miley just sat in the principal's office while she took care of the police officer in the front. She didn't know what was going on, but from the look that she got from the principal she didn't like it. The principal walked back into the office and took a seat; the police officer that followed her in took a seat next to Miley. "Miley I brought you in here today because of some disturbing news. Last night Rosalyn lacy, Kristianne Sheldon, Kyla Hubbard, and another classmate, Chelsea Townes were found dead."

The principal stopped to let the information sink in. Miley didn't know what to think. She just saw them. "I know that this is not something that you wanted to hear but I thought that you would want to know, and the since the crimes are getting investigated the detective here would like to ask you a few questions, is that alright dear?" Miley really didn't know what to say, she just found out that her best friends were dead. Slowly with tears in her eyes she nodded that it was okay.

The Detected proceeded to ask her a few questions. One being "Ms. Warren, where were you last night from the time of 11pm to 3 am?" Miley looked at him and said, "I had headed home to take care of my mother, she's been sick." He nodded and continued. "Do you know anyone that would have wanted to hurt you and your friends?" She just shook her head. She really didn't know who would have wanted to hurt her or her friends. "Okay, one last question. Why was Miss Townes, in your bed when you weren't there?"

Miley looked at him with a frown, "She had been fighting with her roommate Claudia. She didn't want to stay in the same room, because all they do is fight. So, because I wasn't using my room. I let her have it." The principal looked up from her desk and finally spoke, "She's right there, the girls have been fighting for weeks and I agreed to let them do that. Miss. Warren was gracious to let her stay." The detective nodded and explained that it was all he needed and proceeded to leave, with one last look back he told Miley that she was going to need to find a place that she could be safe, just incase the man that did this came back.

He suggested a transfer to another school. The next day arrangements were made for her to transfer to Spencer academy.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

AN: Well there is the end to my next chapter. I hoped that you liked it. Till, next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

4. Chapter 4

Witches Of Salem:

The Power of Ipswich

By: Miley S.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

For the disclaimer please refer to one of the other chapters. :P

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mind you, I had to write this chapter while I was on break, and lunch at work. So enjoy.

Thanks 2:

Crazy-Drama-Chick, nomanslandvicki, lynn11802, krissy-vball-grl-1213: For your reviews, you rock. Thanks to all those who take the time to read this. You also rock. ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley woke early the next morning. After her talk with the principal. She really didn't know what to do. She just lost the girls, she had grown up with. Her sisters. Comrades in arms if you will. It's hard to think that after yesterday, they won't be able to see each other again. The detective said that for safety she would have to move. She didn't want to. This was her home and she felt that he didn't have a right to make her leave it. After a long talk with her mom later that night, she finally gave in to moving. She was going to be heading to Ipswich.

It had hit 10:30 and she had all her stuff packed. She was going to be driving alone, her mother had meetings and wouldn't be able to take the time out to take her up there and get her settled in. She climbed down the stairs with the last of the stuff in her arms. Getting to the foyer, her mother stopped her. "Sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much." With out turning Miley responded, "I'm going to miss you too, are you going to be coming up to visit me sometime soon?" Her mother hesitated for a minute, "Sweetie, you know that with all the work I have that I won't be able to leave for longer than an hour. My job simply won't let me." Miley nodded her head and headed to the door, her maid had it open and was ready to assist the young witch in getting all her stuff into the car.

After her stuff was in the car, Miley went back into the Manor. "Mom, I'm going to go now. Please don't overwork yourself, you've been sick and it's the last thing you need right now." Her mom gave her a small smile and they said there goodbye's and her mom promised to call her tonight to make sure she arrived safely. Miley walked back to her car and headed for the highway. It's going to take a while to get to Ipswich so, Miley needed to head out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the Salem newspaper was delivered, on the cover it showed all the girls that were killed from the night before. Headline stated that a killer was loose, and to lock all your doors and windows. Giving the names and ages of the girls, the paper gave it's sympathies to the families grieving. It was a sad day for the people of Salem, but it was only the beginning for one man.

Chase looked on, smile playing on his lips. The last daughter wasn't dead. This was the best news he had ever read. His plan to gain the powers from the witches of Salem was back on, all because of the little witch that got lucky.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was early evening when Miley got into Salem. She had been in the car for several hours. She was so tired, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to crash so soon. Miley still had to get her schedule and room number. It wasn't something she was looking forward to. She hated to share with anyone, that included a room.

Getting out of the car Miley took her bag and headed to the front of the building. The sign above stated that it was the administration office so she knew she was in the right place. Walking down the hall she really wasn't looking where she was going. Out of nowhere someone crashed into her. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Miley stated. She looked up and saw a boy with dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Not a problem, not a problem at all." The boy said.

"You look lost. Where are you headed?" The boy asked. Miley looked at him and said "The administration office, I'm new here and a little lost." The boy looked at her and smiled, "That's where I'm heading also. Come on." Walking down the hallway with the boy they headed to the office. "By the way, I didn't get your name. I'm Miley." Reaching her hand out to shake. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I should have introduced myself when we ran into one another." With a pause, "I'm Chase."

Miley smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you chase." With a smile from him, they reached the office. Here's our stop. "You know," Chase replied "I think that I will come back when it's not so busy, welcome to Spencer." Miley smiled at chase and said "Thank you, and I hope to see you around." With a smile, chase replied "Don't worry, Miley I think we will." And with that Miley entered the office.

"Don't worry at all, Miliana. We will meet again. Just you wait." And with a last smirk, Chase headed to his dorm room. He had planning to do, but he knew that Miley was going to be in for a ride.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

dun dun dunnn...lol..Yeah that ending was a little 'as the world turns, so does the days of our lives'...hahaha. Sorry.


End file.
